


Punishment

by AceLucky



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut no plot. Duo hears that Hilde has attended a protest he'd made her promise she'd stay away from. He gets home early one day with a present, waiting for her to arrive so he can administer the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Apolgies, this is by far not my finest work, it was done more for a bit of fun. It's not meant to be perfect or series. Usually my smut contains plot and character development. This is the first GW fic I've written in years and I'm off on holiday tomorrow so really wanted it posted before I left. When I return I may edit it a little as it feels rushed to me =/

“Hilde!” Duo called out the moment he heard the front door close, she noticed it wasn’t in his usual tone. He heard the familiar shuffle of boots, a paper bag containing the night’s groceries. They never bothered with a weekly shop, there was always something forgotten so they planned day by day.

Hilde entered the room still in her hat, coat and boots, “Hey Duo, didn’t expect you home so early,” she had the same bright, innocent smile she always had.

Duo looked up at her, dark and brooding. His hands gripping the chair he was sat in, “You lied,” he said quietly.

She looked taken aback for a moment, “What? Duo?”

“You promised me you wouldn’t get involved in that protest, promised me you’d stay safe.”

Shit it had been two weeks ago, how in the hell has he found out now?

“And I did stay safe didn’t I?” Her hands on her hips that sigh that told Duo she was sick of him watching over her. Damn, Duo found her irresistible when she was like this.

He stretched his arms up and linked his fingers as he brought them back down, palms against the back of his neck. He yawned and leant back, “But you still went,” he shook his head and Hilde sensed the disappointment.

“Duo,” she protested stepping forward, “I’m sorry, I just can’t live like this, like I’m under house arrest or something.”

She folded her arms, indignant she looked away from him.

“Hilde,” he said her name with such seriousness she sensed she’d really done it this time. He looked at her, maddened for a moment and then his expression became playful, “You’ve been a very bad girl.”

Hilde stuttered, “I…Duo I said I was sorry.”

“You’ve been a very, very bad girl and bad girls must be punished,” he smiled wickedly at her.

Hilde suddenly realised what he meant, flooded with trepidation, excitement and fear she took a step forward, “Punished huh? And what kind of punishment did you have in mind?”

Duo shook his head, “That’s for the God of death to know and you to find out,” he smirked. She hated it when he did that, she wanted to slap his stupid face then cover him with hot kisses. He motioned to the bed, “There’s a present for you in that bag, strip off and put it on.”

Hilde walked cautiously over to the paper bag and un-wrapped the soft contents. Out fell a matching bra and underwear, the thong she noticed was crotch less and the bra was see-through.

“Come here, I want to watch you undress,” Duo commanded.

Hilde gulped, she couldn’t deny her and Duo’s sex life had become a little stale of late, whether it was his work with that left him tired or the fact they’d been together for a while now. She figured perhaps Duo had finally decided to do something about it.

She walked in front of him, her hands trembling a little which only made Duo more excited. His pulse quickened as she unbuttoned her coat, one by one and shrugged it off her shoulders. Next she threw her hat at Duo who couldn’t help but laugh, breaking character. She lifted off her turtle neck jumper slowly, swaying side to side, her hips jutting invitingly as she did so. She pulled the zip down of her skirt and wiggled out of it. She stepped out of it in a twirl, her high heels clicking against the floor.

Now just in her underwear, she leant to one side and put a hand on her hip, “Now what?”

He pointed at her chest to which she blew him a kiss, unclipped her bra and threw it to the ground carefully covering her breasts as she did so, so that he didn’t see anything. Her hands lightly palmed her soft skin and squeezing herself she felt her nipples harden underneath her soft touch.

Duo gave a sigh, blood rushing to his cock, he threatened to break out in a sweat, “And now the panties.”

Hilde smirked and turned around, she bent down and wiggled her bum, her thumbs hooking the elastic at the top and slowly she pulled them down as she arched her back. They dropped to her ankles and now fully naked she turned back to Duo.

“You know you seem to be enjoying this way too much for a punishment,” he noted.

She ignored his comment and walked to pick up the new underwear from the bed. She didn’t wait for instruction; rather put it on away from his line of view so it would be a surprise when she emerged. She just hoped that she didn’t soak through the new panties already, they seemed expensive.

She strutted in her heels back over to Duo; in the revealing underwear he licked his lips “Come here.”

She walked forward one step at a time, agonisingly slow he felt. In the underwear he'd brought her she looked like a temptress from a late night movie, black vinyl suited her. The curves of her body were so inviting to him and she appeared more exhaubarant than ever. Then she was in front of him, above him, looking down on him. In that moment she had the control, her shins bashed into his knees and Duo knew he had to take back the reigns.

“Bend down,” he commanded. She followed the order, her face inches from his, he took a hold of her chin and pulled her close so he could press one soft kiss to her lips. As he gently pushed her away, hand still gripping her chin, he traced his thumb up to her bottom lip, padding the soft tissue there.

“Down on your knees,” Hilde trembled.

She knelt down like a dog, awaiting the next order. He stared at her breasts, pushed together so neatly, it made his mouth water. 

“Undo my flies, pull out my cock,” he said it with such authority and brashness that Hilde blushed. Duo never spoke like that.

She did as she was told none the less, and watched eagerly as she freed his half erect penis.

“Now, suck,” he said slowly. She licked his helmet, she tried to be slow so he could savoir it and ran the tip of her tongue up the long vein on the underside. But within a moment of him growing harder, his groans spurring her on, he had disappeared completely in her mouth. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt the hot walls envelop him. As she started to suck he watched her head bob up and down, so attentive as she massaged his balls. His hand went to her head, running through her hair, pushing her down with no remorse.

Hilde could feel herself getting hot and wet, moisture gathering in the curls above her slit. She stuck her ass higher in the air and thrust at nothing.

“What’s that baby girl?” He asked, “You desperate for something to fill you? Desperate to be touched?”

She let his dick pop out of her mouth, “Please Duo.”

He looked down at her with cold eyes, “Did I say stop?”

She shook her head and licked down his shaft, he threw his head back in pleasure. One hand reached out to pinch her right nipple; she moaned and practically bit down onto him.

“Come here then, lay across my lap.”

Hilde did as she was told, she lay face down across him, her ass in line with his lap, her head dangling off towards the ground. She wiggled a little feeling the friction of his stiff cock against her side.

He spanked her without warning; she gave a yelp but did not protest. As he begun to deliver his hand to her skin, no timing or rhythm so that it surprised her, an idea came into his head.

“Now turn round, one leg either side of my head, facing the ground. I guess like a wheelbarrow,” he said.

She lifted one leg high and spun herself round so that her ass was now facing Duo; he was able to rub his cock against her slit and across the vinyl. He stared down at her in wonder, the shiny material in contrast with her heat was making him weak. 

“God you’re so wet Hilde, you want a finger in your pretty pink cunt?” He purred.

She moaned and shifted her weight back to create friction between herself and his dick, “Duo fill me.”

He traced a finger around her folds, threatening to slip a finger inside her. She tried to wriggle her hips, desperate for that contact. When Duo refused she gave a desperate plea. He didn't know what came over him, a pure animalistic instinct to dominate her, to punish her lack of control. He spat down on her pussy making her shudder. .

“Patience, this is meant to be a punishment,” Duo said as he pulled his finger away from her.

She gave a whimper, desperate for him to touch her again, “What do you say?”

She groaned as her nipples rubbed against the material of the bra, sticking, pulling and pushing where it was so tight. “Sorry.” Her arms already aching from the bizarre angle she’d found herself in. The blood rushing to her head only heightened the sensations.

Duo pulled his hand back and gave a slight slap on her skin, she moaned and to Duo’s surprise responded with a plea of, “Harder.”

“Ask nicely, beg for me Princess,” he said through gritted teeth as he caressed her soft skin.

“Harder, please Duo I beg you.”

Duo spanked her again this time a little harder, he counted the spanks up to 10, each a little harder

“Harder Daddy!” She practically screamed.

Daddy? Well that was new. Duo’s cock twitched at just hearing her say it though.

“Daddy huh?” He murmured.

“Sorry Duo,” she felt herself flushed deeply, she’d never realised she had a daddy kink until now.

“Don’t say sorry Princess,” Duo said a little too cheerfully and on realising he was breaking character he cleared his throat. He ran his right hand down his back, scratching her as he did so. His hand then went to her throat and caressed the skin there, she moaned into his skin.

“Daddy,” she said gyrating her hips, “Spank me, strangle me, harder Daddy, I’ve been such a bad girl.”

Finally he gave in, teasing her was driving him crazy too, he pulled at the elastic of the panties so it pinged against her skin. He pulled her legs apart a little more and expertly slipped one finger inside her without any warning curling it so it hit her sweet spot.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she moaned.

Duo rubbed his cock against her and watched as he grew wet with her juices. Another bead of pre cum pooled at the tip of his member, he swirled his thumb round it and started to jerk himself off.

He returned his attention to her and her needs, rubbing the soft skin inside and inserting a finger into her. He thrust the finger in and out, quickly adding a second when she responded so perfectly.

“I need you in me daddy,” she begged, she could hear the sound of flesh on flesh as he pumped his cock, slippery with her juices.

“Not this time baby girl, if you’re good next time,” he promised as he bashed the tip of his cock against her ass.

She moaned as he added a third finger inside her, his thumb making traces round and round her clit until finally as he felt his own orgasm build started to lightly flick her most sensitive area. He pinched at it, feeling the bud harden, hearing Hilde cry out as his fingers pumped in and out of her at the same speed he was stroking his member.

“Come for me Princess,” Duo commanded, knowing that any minute he would explode.

“Daddy,” she cried bucking her hips.

“Say it again,” he said squeezing hard on his dick.

“Daddy, daddy!” She cried again.

“That’s it baby girl, daddy’s little slut,” he just managed to say the word slut as he exploded, his seed spurting out onto Hilde’s pussy.

The way he tightened his fingers inside her, the way he rubbed her as he came was enough to push her over the edge and in that moment she screamed, Duo, not Daddy.

Hilde slowly slid off Duo’s lap and onto the soft carpeted floor. She stared at the fibers for a moment before rolling onto her back and looked up into the face of her friend, lover, God, Daddy, her life.

Duo slid off the seat and climbed into Hilde’s arms, peppering kisses all over her neck. He caught her lips in his own and murmured, “We’re so doing that again,” Duo smirked as he pulled away. Hilde could do nothing but nod in agreement.


End file.
